Forever?
by Fuu March
Summary: "Selamanya untuk kita masih berlaku, jadi pertahankan dirimu yang masih akan tersiksa bersamaku nyonya Akashi." [AkaFuri] Spesial for New Year Challenge.
"Tegakkan punggungmu saat bicara denganku."

Suara bariton tajam menginfasi ruangan empat kali empat yang dihuni dua pria paruh baya dan sepasang muda-mudi. Atmosfer terasa berat bahkan butuh perjuangan untuk bernapas sekalipun.

Pemuda bersurai tanah memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi tegak, refleks ketika sepasang rubi terus menyorotnya tajam seakan mampu menembus hingga sel sel tubuhnya, si pemuda memucat. Iris oniksnya bergerak gelisah, hampir rasanya mau pingsan kalau saja jemari porselen tak menggenggam tangan tannya menguatkan. Menoleh kekanan, dirinya mendapati sepasang rubi lainnya yang memandang dirinya datar, namun ada sirat lain disana seakan berkata 'tenanglah, aku disini' disertai senyum menenangkan yang membuat dirinya melakukan hal yang sama, lalu sesekon kemudian dengan mantap membalas tatapan tajam didepan dengan wajah gugupnya, sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tak menundukkan kepala saat mulai mengangkat suara.

"A..Akashi-sama maaf atas kelancangan saya karena telah mengganggu waktu istirahat anda." Mulainya mencairkan suasana, kemudian menarik napas sejenak untuk kembali melanjutkan, "Maksud tujuan saya kemari adalah.."

"Tak perlu basa basi, katakan apa yang kau punya untuk membahagiakannya bocah"

Gelagapan si pemuda brunet merasakan gugupnya kembali, membuatnya mengigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai bergetar.

"Eh.. a-aku.."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya punya nominal bergandeng dan cincin berbatu untuk lamaranmu, jika benar demikian segera angkat kaki dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi."

Si pemilik iris oniks menganga tak percaya, "Bu-bukan.."

"Lebih dari yang kau punya aku sudah memberikannya lebih dulu, jadi-"

"Aku."

Sejenak ruangan itu didominasi sunyi menyesakkan, hanya ada suara napas terburu si brunet yang kini posisinya berlutut dengan kening mencium lantai.

"Ijinkan aku sebagai gantinya. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia dengan kerja kerasku, mencoba menjadi pendamping yang baik untuknya hingga masa tua bahkan sampai saatnya tiba. Apabila suatu saat nanti dia kembali kepada anda karena saya menyakitinya.. Saya bersedia berlutut dihadapan anda untuk menerima segala konsekuensi terburuk sebagai gantinya. Jadi, ja-jadi.. Ijinkan saya.."

Suaranya mulai bergetar, tenggorokannya bahkan terasa kering tiba-tiba, namun suara tapak kaki yang melewatinya membuat paru-parunya mati fungsi, air mata putus asa mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Hey.. ayo angkat kepalamu anak muda"

Uluran tangan membuat kepalanya mendongak, yang menyambutnya adalah wajah ramah dihiasi kerutan dan senyum menawan walau parasnya tak lagi muda.

"Selamat,"

Si pemuda menyernyit tak mengerti. Dilihatnya pria tua dihadapannya semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau baru saja diterima sebagai anggota keluarga, abaikan wajah sangarnya, dia hanya sedang mengujimu tenang saja."

"Kouki."

Yang dipanggil malah berjengit, namun masih sempat melempar senyuman menenangkan kearah dua muda-mudi didepannya, juga usapan sayang pada gadis cantik disamping si pemuda brunet.

"Kakekmu ini menunggu undangan."

Yang dibalas dengusan dan palingan muka si gadis yang mulai merona.

Lalu kontinu beranjak dari posisinya menyusul yang memanggilnya barusan, meninggalkan dua sejoli dengan kebahagian mereka.

.

.

 **Selamanya?**

 **Disclaimer** © Semua karakter dalam cerita adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

saya hanya penggemar yang membuat plot fanfiksi ini.

 **Main pair** : Seijuurou Akashi  & Kouki Furihata.

 **Warning(s)** : AU, Out Of Character, Slash, Typo(s), OC, EYD berantakan, minim deskripsi, dan segala kekurangan penulisan lainnya.

 **Didedikasikan** untuk

New Year Challenge by Ahokitsune

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

Enjoy..

.

.

.

"Tuan besar, bisa tidak jalannya lambat sedikit." Pria brunet mengeluh dengan wajah ditekuk

Kakinya tergesa menyusur jalan setapak berkerikil putih. Rambut coklat berhias uban bergoyang pelan ketika angin menerpanya lembut. Tak lupa tangannya mengeratkan pegangan pada selimut tebal yang disambarnya dari lemari, ketika akan menyusul pria didepannya, udara akhir musim dingin masih terasa menusuk kulit.

"Berhenti mengeluh nyonya Akashi, sesekali gerakan tulang keroposmu sebelum masa berlakunya habis" Pria lanjut usia lainnya menyambung dari tangga kelima, hampir tujuh meter didepan si brunet. Bibirnya menyungging cembung ketika mendengar si brunet bersin tiga kali, sambil mengucap 'panjang umur' setiap pria dibelakangnya itu mengakhiri satu suara 'achooo' panjangnya.

Si brunet mengerang. "Berhenti tertawa, Sei" kakinya menyentak ketika memijak anak tangga pertama, ah tidak, dia terlalu tua untuk dibilang sedang menyentakkan kaki, dia hanya sedang menambah sedikit tenaga pada kakinya. Benar, itu terdengar lebih cocok dengan bayanya, batinnya kecut.

Dia yang dipanggil Sei tekekeh pelan,

"Sadarlah pada umurmu kouki, wajah dengan kerutan tak cocok disandingkan dengan gembungan pipi." Pria itu berbalik kearah si lawan bicara yang kini jaraknya dua tangga dibawahnya, dan mendengus ketika menemukan wajah langsat itu semakin tertekuk bonus kerutan tak suka, si brunet bahkan terus melanjutkan langkahnya menanjak tangga tanpa melirik si pemilik nama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou sedetikpun.

Astaga, apakah pria-pria tua seperti mereka masih legal untuk bersikap kekanakan begini? Akashi menggeleng heran dengan sikap pendamping hidupnya di empat puluh tahun belakangan itu. Dirinya kemudian ikut beranjak menaiki tangga menyusul Akashi Kouki yang sudah menjangkau gazebo terlebih dulu.

 **. . .**

"Nak Sei, masuklah kedalam jangan berdiri terlalu lama dibawah hujan salju nanti kau demam, besok kau masih punya jadwal padat, kan? Berhentilah memaksakan diri, kau tak perlu mendengarkannya. setelah ini aku yang akan bicara dengan Kouki agar mau menemuimu" wanita setengah baya bersurai coklat menghampirinya didepan teras dengan wajahnya cemas, tangannya kemudian menyapu pelan tumpukan salju di pundak dan kepala bersurai magenta lalu lanjut menggandengnya masuk.

Mulanya Seijuurou bermaksud menolak, namun tatapan memaksa wanita didepannya membuat ia menelan kembali kalimat penolakannya dan berakhir membiarkan dirinya diseret masuk ke rumah keluarga Furihata di kawasan perumahan menengah itu terpaksa.

Awalnya pemilik marga Akashi itu mengira ia akan dibawa ke ruang tamu bersama beberapa kawan si brunet dan dirinya yang sepertinya masih tetap tinggal untuk menikmati sisa-sisa pesta. Mereka mungkin berencana menginap mengingat jam tangannya sudah menunjukan hampir pukul dua, lagi pula jarang ada taksi lewat di kawasan ini, terlebih waktu sudah selarut ini. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah, jujur saja itu membuat keningnya mengerut. Mungkin karena hampir hipotermia membuat keabsolutannya menurun ke tingkat minimum, nyatanya nyonya Furihata bukan membawanya kesana tapi menuntunnya ke bilik dapur yang sepertinya baru selesai di bersihkan seadanya, ia kemudian diseret menuju kursi-kursi kosong di meja makan sebelum kemudian dihidangkan teh hangat. Seijuurou berdehem pelan sebelum berterimakasih secara sopan.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan menyeret anak hobi merajuk itu kemari. Nikmati tehmu nak Sei"

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. maaf saya merepotkan nyonya"

"Tak perlu terlalu formal. Dan kuharap panggilan nyonyamu itu akan berubah dalam waktu dekat."

Seijuurou hampir tersedak tehnya.

.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tak usah datang."

Mendengar suara familiar itu membuat Seijuurou mengalihkan fokus dari gagang cangkir tehnya kearah kaca buram besar yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruangan tamu. Disana berdiri pemuda brunet yang menjadi alasannya ada disini bersedekap dengan wajah merengut. Seijuurou mendesah, ia kemudian mendorong mundur kursinya, membuka akses baginya untuk berdiri menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Dan membuat wajahmu semakin tertekuk?"

Kouki mendengus. Ia kemudian berbalik bermaksud kembali dan mengabaikan kekasihnya.

"Pulanglah, aku mengantuk."

Namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Seijuurou mencegah niatnya membuat si Furihata bungsu berjengit ketika tangan telanjangnya disentuh jemari yang suhunya di bawah normal. Iris cesnutnya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tangannya menyentuh balik jari-jari yang mencegatnya. Dingin.

"Berapa lama kau diluar?"

Seijuurou menatapnya lama.

"Sei?"

"Dua jam."

"Oh astaga, dan kenapa kau tak langsung masuk" si brunet berubah cemas sambil meraih tangan kekasihnya yang lain yang juga sama dinginnya.

"Kau melarangku,"

Kouki mematung, wajahnya menggurat perasaan bersalah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Setidaknya kau bisa pulang kembali kerumahmu, kenapa.. kenapa malah berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh, lihat.. tanganmu bahkan sudah sepucat ini"

Kouki tau sekarang dia yang seperti orang bodoh, matanya bahkan mulai mengabur terhalang likuid asin, dan tangannya tak pernah berhenti menggosokan kepalannya ke telapak tangan Seijuurou yang tak mau berubah warna, telapak itu masih tetap pucat dan dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Kouki.."

Melihat kekasihnya yang tak mau berhenti membuat si surai magenta menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Happy birthday."

"Kau terlambat, hari ini bukan lagi ulang tahunku."

"Terima kasih sudah lahir ke dunia."

Kouki lemas, dahinya bersandar ada pundak yang juga sama dinginnya ada bekas basah salju disana dan Kouki tau tau kini bukan salju lagi yang membuatnya basah karena likuid asinnya juga turut mengambil bagian jatuh kesana.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Pemilik surai magenta mempererat pelukannya.

"Jadwal penerbanganku ditunda karena cuaca buruk. Dan aku tak bisa menghubungimu karena jaringannya juga tak mendukung. Ponsel sialan itu menjadi tak berguna dan hampir kubuang keluar jendela."

Seijuurou mendesah pelan. "Aku bahkan tak sempat mengganti pakaianku dan langsung menuju kesini bersama semua koper-koperku. Dan setelah semua, kau malah melarangku masuk."

Kouki rasanya ingin tertawa dan menangis disaat bersamaan. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, dan kedua orang tuanya setuju untuk mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan sekaligus reunian teman-teman tim basketnya saat di high school dulu, sebagian besar dari mereka memilih universitas yang berbeda membuat mereka jarang lagi bertatap muka terlebih bermain basket bersama.

Karena itu bertepatan dengan perayaan kecil ulang tahunnya Kouki menyarankan untuk mengadakan reuni sekalian. Namun, maksud sebenarnya adalah bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang sudah tak pernah bertatap muka dengannya hampir setahun lamanya sejak kesibukan mereka di semester tua, juga bentang jarak yang tak bisa dikatakan dekat.

Tapi, setelah hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang, dia yang paling diinginkan kehadirannya malah tak kunjung nampak. Malahan rombongan yang tak disangka kemunculannya malah yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kouki bahkan shock mendapati ruang tamunya dipenuhi surai pelangi yang menatapnya tanpa dosa, dan menurut kesaksian salah satunya kekasihnyalah yang menyuruh mereka semua datang kemari, dan Kouki tak bisa tak menghela napasnya pasrah.

Jujur saja awalnya Kouki mulai menikmati suasana hangat rumahnya. Suasana dimana topik utamanya hanya tentang basket dan juga dirinya. Namun tetap saja hatinya gelisah, dimana Seijuurou saat acaranya bahkan hampir berakhir pemilik iris heterokrom itu bahkan tak bisa dihubungi. Rasanya Kouki mau menangis, terlebih ketika ia melirik jam dinding ruang tamunya yang menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan sebagian teman-temannya mulai berpamitan, rasanya sakit sekali. Tak tahan akhirnya dirinya yang pamit duluan kembali kekamarnya. Mungkin rasanya tak sopan sekali, padahal ia sendiri yang mengundang mereka semua kemari, tapi malah ia yang meninggalkan mereka. Kouki membungkuk maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih karena mereka memaklumi keadaannya.

Sesungguhnya alasannya menyingkir bukan hanya karena ingin sendiri. Well, yang tersisa di ruang tamunya adalah para pasangan dan iya bukan orang bodoh yang mau berlama-lama menetap disana hanya untuk menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pengusir nyamuk.

Kouki menghela napas. Diliriknya ponsel pintarnya sejenak, mempertimbangkan beberapa saat sebelum mengirim pesan singkat pada kekasihnya.

'Tak usah datang' dan langsung melempar ponselnya sembarang lanjut beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepala dan hatinya. Hanya saja yang tak ia tahu bahwa yang menerima pesan singkatnya baru saja memasuki halaman rumahnya terburu-buru, namun seketika mematung saat membaca tiga kata singkat di dalam inboxnya. Dan begitulah, ia tak menyadarinya sampai ibunya datang dan memaksanya keluar menemui kekasihnya ini.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini, tapi Maaf. Dan terima kasih, sudah datang Sei"

"Hm.." tak apalah dirinya tadi hampir tumbang karena kedinginan, setidaknya kekasihnya ini tak menekuk wajahnya lagi.

 **. . .**

"Kau ingat, saat itu juga musim dingin."

Kouki yang sudah duduk nyaman dalam gazebo enggan berbalik kearah pria yang menyusul duduk disampingnya.

"Kau dan wajahmu sekarang mirip sekali dengan saat itu, bedanya saat itu kau manis sekali tapi sekarang—"

"Pahit!" Kouki menyambung tajam sambil berbalik pada pria disampingnya dengan alis menukik.

Seijuurou berdehem pelan. "Aku tak berkata demikian" sambil membalas pincingan mata si brunet dengan kerutan tak kentara dialis,

"Maksudku mungkin juga seperti itu tapi—" si kepala keluarga Akashi buru-buru menambahkan ketika pria disampingnya itu hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kau yang mana pun akan selalu menjadi orang paling istimewa di mataku"

Kouki tergugu. Iris coklat kembali mematut wajah sang mantan kekasih yang kulitnya tak lagi sekencang dulu. Kerutan mulai menghias beberapa tempat, namun tak mengurangi aura absolutnya. Ia masih Seijuurou yang Kouki kenal, dalam versi dewasa mungkin atau versi lansia. Kouki mendengus.

"Umurmu sudah tak legal lagi untuk bisa melempar gombalan" Ia kemudian membuang muka kearah hamparan salju dan pepohonan tanpa mahkota rimbunnya di depan sana.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya." Kemudian ikut mendengus.

"Hei.. Akashi Kouki, apa hidupmu sudah cukup bahagia empat puluh tahun belakangan. Apa pernah terpikir bahwa berada disisiku sangat menyiksamu"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kouki kembali menatap si surai magenta. "Lebih dari cukup kurasa."

Ia melepas kekehan pelan, "jujur saja awalnya aku sangat tersiksa, sungguh" dia kemudian membuat ekspresi serius yang terlalu kentara, "kau pikirkan saja bagaimana rasanya berhadapan dengan orang yang kehadirannya paling tak kau harapkan di dunia, terlebih dia mulai menatapmu lebih intens dari biasanya. Amat tersiksa sungguh, aku bahkan sampai datang ke kuil dua kali seminggu untuk buang sial."

Akashi menghujamnya intens.

"Belum lagi ketika jadian, aku harus menahan diri tak melihatmu dalam waktu yang lama, aku hampir mati saking kangennya. Dan itu menyiksa, sungguh" yakinnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau sudah mengatakan kata 'sungguh' sebanyak tiga kali" Seijuurou mendengus.

"Karena aku memang bersungguh-sungguh Sei. Kau akan mendengarnya ribuan kali kalau aku membeberkan semua saat-saat tersiksaku ketika bersamamu."

"Kau terdengar lebih banyak tersiksa dari pada bahagia sepertinya." Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya.

"Memang," Kouki terkekeh lagi.

"Tapi ada disisimu saja sudah bisa membayar semua rasa tersiksaku. Dicintai sebesar ini rasanya bahagia sekali, sungguh, walaupun kau jarang melisankannya tapi aku sudah sangat mengerti. Hidup bersamamu selama ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku bisa membaca seperti apa itu dirimu. Aku bahagia Sei, dan itu karena dirimu, dan jika kau sudah bisa mengerti berhenti bertanya lagi pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang. "

Si surai magenta mengulum senyum.

"Hmm.." ia kemudian meraih telapak tangan Kouki kemudian mempertemukannya dalam genggaman hangat.

"Walau selamanya itu tak berlaku untuk kita, tapi kurasa menggunakannya tak ada salahnya. Semoga selamanya akan tetap seperti ini, aku yang tetap mencintaimu dan juga sebaliknya, sampai selamanya untuk kita itu dihentikan waktu. Entah aku atau kau yang lebih dulu melipat tangan kaku dengan setelan kesayangan, tapi sebelum itu, selamanya untuk kita masih berlaku jadi pertahankan dirimu yang masih akan tersiksa bersamaku nyonya Akashi." Kemudian mendaratkan ciuman lama di kening so brunet.

Mantan Furihata itu tertawa ringan, "Tentu.. mengapa tidak, selama itu bersama denganmu aku bersedia tuan besar," dan keduanya tertawa bersama dalam balutan selimut tebal, saling berbagi kehangatan dan beberapa cerita pengalaman dimasa lampau, membahas apa saja yang bisa dibahas seperti pasangan lansia lainnya, menghabiskan sisa waktu yang masih bisa dinikmati sampai masanya tiba, saat dimana selamanya tak lagi berlaku pada keduanya.

 **FIN.**

A/N: pertama mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ini tak sesuai dengan kemauan pembaca dan juga karena telat *bungkuk dalem dalem*

maafkan saya juga karena telat kak kurooo... banyak kendala soalnya, /ngeles /ditampol

jujur aja ini sebenarnya panjang sekali ceritanya karna bolak balik plesbek, tapi dipotong sebagian besar plotnya karena kepanjangan, dan terkesan maksa, yang ini aja udah maksa apa lagi kalo ditambah itu.. /korek tanah/

Tapi w udah berusaha, semoga yang baca gak kecewa yah, apa lagi sama settingnya ini.. w suka ngebayangin sih gimana mereka di masa-masa tua, dan taraaa jadilah fic abal ini.. XD

Yah berharap ini masih dianggap asupan yah lechi-tachi.. *colek-colek

At least, Terima kasih sudah mampir, mohon kritik dan sarannya jika berkenan.

Forever AkaFuri.

Fuu,

2016/03/05 , 22.37


End file.
